A variety of toy vehicles such as a toy car are known. Like a real car, remote control toy cars are usually designed to achieve travel and speed with good controllability. A toy vehicle design having a system to regulate speed and operating conditions would be desirable and provide enhanced entertainment value.
In the real world, the driver slows down and stops a car when the driver notices that a front car's brake lights are illuminated or a red traffic light is on. Similarly, a driver steps on the accelerator pedal for moving forward if the driver notices that the brake lights are turning off or a green traffic light is on.